California Dreams
by Ggirl
Summary: [L/L, R/J] At 16, Lorelai Gilmore ran to California to start a new life with baby Rory. Now, 16 years later, she and Rory see Connecticut from a completely different view. AU
1. Prologue: Make like Flo Jo

Summary: After Rory is born, 16-year old Lorelai Gilmore decides she needs to get out of her high society life. She goes as far as her money will take her: California. [L/L, R/J] See A/N. Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is owned by that Amy lady, whose last name I can't remember.. and the WB. Rating: PG Spoilers: None, I think. AN: I'm sure many of you are wondering how I am going to make this an L/L and an R/J. Let's just say nothing in Star's Hollow is different except for the absence of the Gilmore girls. But the two couples will meet. =) I have my ways. -Ggirl ************************** **1984** Sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore cradled the sleeping baby in her arms and pressed the phone against her shoulder with cheek. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello, Gilmore residence." _Whew._ It wasn't Emily. "Marie?" Lorelai adjusted the phone against her shoulder. "This is Lorelai." "Oh, Ms. Gilmore," the voice said. "I'm new, I'm Janice." "Oh, okay. Well, can you tell my mother that I'm going to take a cab home and there's no need to send Walter? Thanks." "Um, let me just put her on the phone..." "No!" Lorelai interrupted. "I mean, no, that's fine. Just tell her I said that." Before Janice could protest, Lorelai hung up. Rory woke up and yawned before looking up at her mom with her clear blue eyes. "Hey, baby," Lorelai cooed, nuzzling her nose against the baby's. "We're gonna go somewhere warm..." "Lorelai." She swerved around to come face to face with Christopher. "Chris.. Hi." "Why didn't you tell me you were being discharged today?" He looked irate. "I am her father, you know. Don't you think I have a right to know?" Lorelai gently pushed him aside so she could pick up the bag next to his feet. "Don't worry about us.." "Lorelai!" Chris said, a little too loudly. The other people in the lobby stared at him. Uncomfortable, Christopher shuffle his feet. "Look, I.. I still think we should get married..." Lorelai shook her head. "My answer still holds. We can't do that." "Why not? I mean, with the baby and all..." "She has a name, you know," Lorelai said pointedly. She slung the duffel on her shoulder and started to walk out. "Wait! I'll give you a ride home," Chris replied. "No thanks," Lorelai said breezily and pushed through the glass double doors. "My ride's here." She crooked her head towards the yellow cab. Lorelai got into the cab and before closing the door, she looked him in the eye. "Bye, Chris." _Bye for a long time._ Chris frowned but didn't protest. "Bye..." As the cab pulled away, Lorelai looked behind her shoulder at him for the last time. Hands stuffed in his pockets.. face downcast.. She loved him. But this was for the better for both of them. She looked down at the little girl in her arms. For all of them. ************************** "She said she was going to take a cab?!" Emily yelled at the maid. The girl cringed. "Yes, ma'am," Janice replied, cowering. "I offered to put you on the phone, but she hung up immediately." Emily closed her eyes. She couldn't blame the girl for that. It was the type of thing Lorelai would do. "How long ago was this?" "Um.. I believe it was an hour ago," Janice answered nervously. "An hour ago!?" Emily seethed. The hospital was barely 15 minutes away. _I should have sent Walter hours ago to wait in front of the hospital for her._ "Where would she go? And with a baby, no less." She cringed at the thought of her 16-year-old daughter walking around Hartford with a newborn, giving everyone in society a look at what they had been gossping about for months. Lorelai Gilmore, top of her class.. pregnant. Pregnant! Whenever Emily Gilmore had gone in the past few months, she had been hit with high society's tittering, with their long stares full of pity. Her only daughter was pregnant. And now, her teenage daughter was a mother. Perhaps she was being vengeful, but Emily couldn't help but think that Lorelai was going to be getting a taste of her own medicine soon. But for now, she had to find her. "Find her. Call Christopher. Call Richard." Emily rubbed her temples. "Call everyone." ************************** She had been planning this for days from her hospital bed. Call the airport for the plane tickets. Figure out what to do for money. Where will we live? How will I make money? Should I go to school? Who will take care of Rory? School was out of the picture. As much as she hated school, she had to admit that she was rather disappointed in that prospect. Without her high school degree, she doubted that she'd get very far in her job search. But that wasn't what she wanted to think about it. Because if she kept thinking like that, she would back out. She would take the easy way. Rory and she would go home and her daughter would have to live the life she had. _No way, jose._ Lorelai shook her head and looked at Rory. "We're gonna be fine, kid." Was she assuring Rory or herself? She smiled at her baby. Both. "Flight 673, American Airlines to Los Angeles is now boarding." She took a deep breath. Time to go. Lorelai picked up her bag and held Rory tightly. She walked past the tourist shops and cafes and walked straight up to the gate. Lorelai pulled the plane ticket out of her pocket and handed it to the attendent at the door. "What an adorable baby!" The woman remarked, cheerfully. "She's very young, isn't she?" Lorelai forced a smile. "Yes." "Where's your mother?"The lady's smile seemed to be growing by the minute. She hated inquistive people. _I'm the mother, you nosy fake._ "Oh, my sister and I are meeting her in LA." She put on a supersweet smile. "How nice," She replied, still smiling. "Well, have a wonderful trip." "Thank you," Lorelai replied and walked through the gates. To freedom. To California. 


	2. Plans

Jamie: hehe yeah, I screwed up on that.. I realized that I wrote that it was a future fic, but   
what I mean was that this is an alternative universe story. And it was a prologue./p  
Thanks for reading! =)BBTW, this the updated, new and improved version of California Dreams...   
I decided to fix the format of the story. Enjoy!bFebruary 2001, San Francisco, CA/b /p  
"Okay, getting tired of this game now," Rory replied, irritated, and grabbed a   
hot poptart from the toaster. "I'm late!"/p  
"No!" Lorelai feigned shock. "Honey, you never told me you..." She covered her mouth with   
a hand. "Who's the father?"/p  
"Mooom!" This time, it was more of a groan of surrender than annoyance. /p  
"Okay, sorry, sorry," Lorelai said. But she couldn't help but giggle. /p  
"Today's the day of midterms, huh?"/p  
"Yeah, a real party going on at Albert Einstein High school in lovely San Fran,"   
Rory mumbled, nibbling on the toasted delicacy. "Spanish, Calculus, Chemistry, and   
World History today."/p  
"Exciting," Lorelai commented. "What would I give to be in your place?"   
Lorelai cocked her head, thinking about the prospect. "Not coffee." /p  
Rory made a sound that sounded something like strangled duck. /p  
Lorelai looked thoughtful. "In fact, I'd probably give exactly the same thing   
I give to the American Association for Plastic Engineers every year. Nada, senorita."   
She smiled broadly./p  
Rory sighed. Lorelai gave her a hug. "Good luck, babe." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek.   
"I know you'll ace them!" /p  
"Thanks." Rory attempted a smile. "I'll see you later?"/p  
Lorelai nodded. "And afterwards, we can go chilling like a villan..."/p  
"No more BET for you," Rory said, shaking her head. She pushed her chair back from the   
table and stood up. "See you later, Mom."/p  
"I'll be waiting with a bucket of coffee!" Lorelai paused. "Or chicken.." She was confused.   
"Mmm..chicken..."bFebruary 2001, San Francisco, CA, that same day.../p  
"No, no, no, no!" Lorelai yelled. "And finally...." She paused, as if she was thinking. "No!"/p  
"But why not?" Charlize whined. "I don't see why an ice sculpture would ruin the party.."/p  
"Because it's a 'June in January' party, not an Eskimo gathering at the ice factory."/p  
"But it could be an ice sculpture of.. flowers."/p  
"A hula girl?"/p  
"A coffee cup?"/p  
"A nice decorative fixture for my house, yes. For this party, no."/p  
Charlize made a face. "Please, Lorelai! My friend.. uh, Smith, he's really, really good. I mean,   
I'm talking high quality work here."/p  
Lorelai sighed in defeat. "Fine, let me see a couple of Smith's works..   
then maybe we can discuss it again."/p  
Charlize's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!   
Lorelai, you are the best! THE best!" Blowing kisses in the air, Charlize ran out of the lobby./p   
"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai mumbled. The Johnsons are going to be annoyed when they found   
a chunk of ice decorating the foyer of their beloved party room... Mrs. Johnson had planned   
the party down to almost every single detail. The pattern of the napkins. The syrup that the   
hotel cook would use in the parfait. Mrs. Johnson had even had the nerve to tell her what to   
wear at the party. /p  
"I'll try my best," Lorelai had replied, inwardly grimacing. She had almost   
had an epileptic fit./p  
Mr. Johnson wanted everything exactly the way Mrs. Johnson had planned it. Lorelai shuddered./p  
Lorelai only hoped that this ice sculpture wouldn't throw them off balance. Maybe..   
they would even like it. Hello? We are talking about the Johnsons here... Lorelai sighed.   
They were the pickiest people she had ever seen...iBesides Emily Gilmore...iWhoa, whoa, whoa../i Lorelai shook her head. Where had that thought come out of?   
Her mother? She hadn't seen Emily Gilmore in... Wow. Was it really 17 years?/p  
The occasional Christmas card. A phone call on Rory's birthday. Seventeen years of   
relative silence. /p  
"Lorelai!!!" /p  
A desperate cry from the kitchen brought Lorelai jumping to her feet. /p  
As the kitchen door swung open, Lorelai glimpsed a burst of flames near the ovens. /p  
She sighed, but smiled slightly. Just another day...bFebruary 2001, New York, NY, that same day.../p  
"No." Jess glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere."/p  
"Jess," Liz said and sighed. "Four suspensions in 3 months?"/p  
"The last incident was an accident," Jess muttered. "It wasn't my fault."/p  
"Then whose fault was it, Jess?" Liz put her hands on her hips. "Principal McClintock's?"/p  
"Honestly?" Jess asked, raising a brow. "Yes, it was his fault."/p  
"It was his fault that all the fire sprinklers went off in the girls' locker room after   
softball practice?"/p  
"The guy's a pedophile, I tell you," Jess replied and shrugged. "The man was dying to  
see those girls running out of the locker room half naked."/p  
"Jess!" Infuriated, Liz rubbed her temples. iUgh, and it doesn't make a great visual either./i   
True or not, she didn't care about the principal's.. extracurricular activities. /p  
"You're going. And that's final."/p  
"No, I'm not going," Jess refuted. "And...." Jess paused for effect. "..that's final."/p  
Liz wanted to scream. "Pack your stuff. Your bus comes at nine tomorrow morning." /p  
She walked out of his room. /p  
"Too bad I won't be here." Jess mumbled. He turned on his stereo and pumped   
the volume up to the max. Shaking his head to the music, he searched under a   
pile of clothes for his copy of Hemingway's Death in the Afternoon. Jess settled   
down on his bed and opened the book. /p  
For once, he couldn't concentrate. Sighing, he set the book down next to him and got   
up from the bed. When had she started to act like his mother anyways? It's not like she   
was around enough to do that. His fourth suspension and she wanted to be Mrs. Cleaver   
to his Beaver. It's a little too late, Liz. I've already grown up. Jess smirked.   
It was especially interesting how she was sending him away. Did she honestly believe   
that sending him away to his uncle would fix the problem?iSomeone needs a subscription to Parent Magazine../p  
He would find his way out of this. He always did./p  
Someone pounded on the wall. "Turn that music off!"/p  
Jess rolled his eyes but turned down the volume.iNew Yorkers are obnoxious.. but I can't live without them.bFebruary 2001, San Francisco, CA, that afternoon.../p  
"Rory?" Lorelai looked up as her daughter walked into the hotel. Shoulders hunched. /p  
Dragging her feet. She looked defeated. Beaten. Downcast. /p  
"Honey! What happened?" /p  
Rory now had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Mid.. terms...happened.."/p  
Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "Let's go get you some coffee in the kitchen."   
She put an arm around Rory's shoulders. "Or, at least, what's left of the kitchen."/p  
Rory jerked awake at the sight of the black soot on the kitchen ceiling. /p  
"What happened?" She sat down on one of the stools at the counter./p  
"Carrot cake incident."Lorelai replied, pouring two cups of coffee. "It wasn't pretty. Even Peter Rabbit would have run at the frightening sight of   
exploding carrots." She sighed and handed Rory a steaming mug. "Really,   
I don't understand why there are no decent chefs in San Francisco." She shook her head and   
took a gulp of the brown liquid. "Or, why the decent ones already have jobs."/p   
Rory gave her a look. "Cause they're.. decent..?" /p  
Lorelai thought for a second. "Could be that." She sat down next to Rory. /p  
"Do chefs have to take midterms?" Rory asked, sipping her coffee. "Cause if they   
don't.. I want to be a chef."/p  
Lorelai gave her a look. "Tell me you're joking."/p  
"Okay, I am," Rory replied, rolling her eyes. /p  
Lorelai let out the breath she was holding. "Whew, for a second there, I thought you   
were serious."/p  
"Rory, come on, we Gilmores couldn't cook if they threatened to put   
Richard Simmons in the Oval Office." Lorelai started to laughed   
hysterically. "Richard... hahaha.. in the oval office?" She laughed again. "Sorry, the visual,   
the visual!" She laughed again. "Can you imagine that as a TV movie?"/p  
Rory gave her a look. "Teeheehee," Lorelai tittered and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
She cleared her throat. "Anyways, that's also synonymous to your saying that you were   
going to go work for Hugh."/p  
"Grant?"Rory asked. "I liked him in Four Weddings and a Funeral."/p  
"Why?" Rory asked, jokingly. "You don't think I have the body for Hugh?"/p  
"Ugh, don't even say that," Lorelai replied and grimaced. "You and Hefner. Nasty picture."/p  
"Your active imagination must be curbed," Rory replied calmly and took a gulp of her coffee./p  
"Plus, you'd have to change your name to Bitsy or Bopsy or Biopsy.. whatever. Take your pick."/p  
"Plus, how could I ever show my face in public ever again?" Lorelai asked melodramatically.   
"My pride and joy, now Ms. December. I'd rather have you cooking in a kitchen, Bopsy."/p  
Rory nodded. "I second that, Bitsy." She clinked her coffee mug with her mom's.bFebruary 2000, New York, NY, the next morning/p  
"Je-...!" Liz stopped mid-yell as she entered the living room. "Jess?" /p  
He stood at the front door. Two blue duffels lie on the floor next to him. /p  
"Let's go. We're late," He said sharply. /p  
"You're.. going?" Liz was surprised at his cooperation. She had expected to at   
least drag him out of bed and pack his bags for him in between a flurry of angry words.   
Jess sighed and picked up the bags. "Whatever. It's almost nine." He raised an eyebrow.   
"You don't want me to miss the bus, do you? You'd be stuck with me for longer than you need   
to be."/p  
"Jess..," Liz started, but he was already out the apartment door. She bit her lip.   
"Wait up!" She called out. bFebruary 2000, New York, NY, the next morning/p  
The subway was relatively empty./p  
"Aren't you late for work?" Jess suddenly asked her. /p  
"Well, you are going for a while," Liz replied. She attempted a smile. /p  
"I thought I would see you off."/p  
Jess shrugged and looked out the window into the darkness. "You didn't have to."/p  
She sighed. "Jess, I know we haven't been on the best terms..." For the last 17 years...   
"I'm hoping that things will become better between us."/p  
"Huh," Jess replied, his face twisting into a familiar smirk. "And sending me off to   
the boonies will do that."/p  
"No," Liz admitted. "But maybe we need a little time off from each other."/p  
Jess looked away from her. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me."/p  
Liz sighed and sat back in the plastic orange seat. As the train stopped, Jess got up and picked up his duffels from the floor. "You need help?"   
Liz asked as they left the subway station. /p  
"No," Jess replied. Not from you./p  
"Okay," Liz replied and they walked into the bus station in silence. bFebruary 2000, Star's Hollow, CT, the same morning/p  
"When's your nephew coming, Luke?"/p  
Luke looked up and glared at Kirk. "Why?"/p  
"Just curious," Kirk replied. /p  
"How did you know about my nephew?"/p  
Kirk gave him a look. "We live in Star's Hollow."/p  
"Right," Luke muttered and grunted. "Stupid townspeople have nothing better to do   
than gossip.."/p  
"Like that time you got a new flannel shirt. Patty told me about it. She said it was a slighter   
redder version of the other one, the one you bought at Land's End." Kirk commented, stirring his  
coffee./p  
"You're scaring me," Luke deadpanned./p  
Kirk shrugged. He was used to people saying that. "Can I get my Equals now?"/p  
Luke threw him the box. "Don't you have somewhere to go or something to do?"/p  
"Well, go find something then."/p  
"I don't want to."/p  
Luke sighed dejectedly. "Never mind then. Just drink your coffee and leave." /p  
He glared at Kirk and went back behind the counter. /p  
"You really should improve your atti-..." Kirk stopped talking when he saw the   
look on Luke's face. "Bye!" Kirk ran out the door.bFebruary 2000, New York, NY, the same morning/p  
Jess looked out the window as the bus left Port Authority. He wouldn't be back in New York   
for a while. He would miss the city. But, hell, he wouldn't miss eating dinner alone every   
night when Liz went out on another of her little dates. Or meeting any of those imbecilic   
losers that she seemed to attract.iSo she thinks that we need a little time off from each other./i Jess smirked. iSmartest idea   
she's had in a while. Star's Hollow was probably some dinky little town thrown together by a   
bunch of outcasts   
and weirdos. The very town that his mother grew up in. Whoopeee../p  
He wondered what 'Uncle Luke' was like. Liz raved about him constantly. "Dependable Luke,"   
She had said. In other words, boring Uncle Luke./p  
Whatever, he didn't really care. He was going away from the stupid little craphole called   
FDR High School and his 'mother' Liz. That's what mattered./p  
That and the letter in his pocket that would buy him his way out of the east coast.bFebruary 2000, Star's Hollow, CT, that afternoon../p  
Luke leaned against the counter in the empty diner and wondered what his nephew was like. /p  
He remembered a frowny, brown haired baby boy. He remembered jam hands and wails late at night   
when he visited. Hopefully, the kid wasn't as sticky and whiny as he used to be. He didn't   
want to wash jam off clothes and wipe tears./p  
He honestly didn't know what he had been thinking when he had agreed to take Jess in.   
What did he know about raising a kid? But Liz had begged and begged. Something about trouble   
in school having to do with fire sprinklers./p  
"He's not a bad kid.. he just has some issues," She had said./p  
Don't we all? Luke had wanted to say. But this kid was family, and Luke was loyal to family.  
How bad could it be?bMarch 2000, Star's Hollow, CT, weeks later/p  
He hated this place. He loathed it. The stupid festivals. The stupid people. /p  
There was nothing interesting in Star's Hollow. The place was a freakin' hole and   
he needed to get out here. Before he shot something. Or someone./p  
The bell on the diner door jingled as Taylor walked in. iAnd we have a winner../p  
"Jess," Taylor acknowledged him, his eyes narrowing. "Where's your uncle?"/p  
Lucky for him, somewhere where you're not... "Dunno."/p  
"Well, do you know how I could find him?"/p  
Taylor sighed and wagged a finger in Jess's face. "You better not be lying to me."/p  
"Why would I?" Jess asked and put his book down on the counter. "I rather enjoy   
watching you harangue Luke."/p  
Taylor furrowed his brow. "You better watch it, you hoodlum. I'm on to you and your   
little pranks."/p  
"What pranks?" Jess asked innocently. "I haven't done anything in this stupid town.   
Probably because.. there's nothing to do!"/p  
The cardigan-clad man just frowned. "Boys like you don't know how to appreciate a sense of   
community when they see it."/p  
"Whatever." Jess shrugged and picked up his book. iThere's nothing to do in this goddamn   
place./i He thought, pretending to read. He perked up. Maybe he could find something to do.bApril 2000, San Francisco, CA, weeks later/p  
Rory yawned and rolled out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and found her   
mom drinking coffee up./p  
"Hey, sunshine," Lorelai said and smiled. "Guess what I found!?"/p  
"Uh oh," Rory muttered./p  
"Free passes to the local gym!" Lorelai announced giddily. "This will be fun! And we'll   
both get hard bodies.."/p  
"Mom," Rory said, rubbing her eyes. "Do you know what exactly goes on in a gym?"/p  
"Women in tight clothing watch buff men in tight clothing?"/p  
"Uh.. no, people sweat and lift heavy things," Rory explained. "Both activities,   
I must mention, which you hate."/p  
"Oh," Lorelai replied, crestfallen. "But they still wear tight clothing right?"/p  
Rory sighed. "Yes."/p  
"Score!,"Lorelai yelled. "That's all that matters."/p  
Rory rolled her eyes. /p  
"Besides, we get to go buy new gym clothes! It'll be fun!"/p  
Rory had to laugh. "Okay, fine, fine, I give in."/p  
"OOOo and we should get our hair done!"/p  
"For the gym!?"bApril 2000, Star's Hollow, CT, that same morning/p  
"This is the last straw, Jess!" Luke yelled furiously. "Go upstairs!"/p  
"Huh," Jess said, smirking. "Oh, I get it. We're playing a game. I'm supposed to guess   
who you are, right?"/p  
"I mean it, Jess," Luke fumed./p  
"Mike Brady?"/p  
"Get... upstairs."/p  
"Mr. Cleaver?"/p  
"Move your ass, mister," Luke yelled and pointed to the stairs./p  
"I believe 'ass' just deleted Donna Reed from the list," Jess said, pretending to think.   
He scratched his chin. "Unless of course, you were referring to the defintion pertaining to female   
donkey."/p  
"Jess, if you don't get your ass up those stairs in the count of three, I'm going to..."/p  
"Going to what?" Jess asked, letting his defenses down. "Going to call Liz? OOoh, I'm   
scared now. Maybe, this time, Liz will send me to Uncle Bill in Oklahoma."/p  
Luke looked like he was going to explode. "Just.. go upstairs."/p  
"Yeah, whatever," Jess said, furrowing his brow. "I'm outta here."/p  
"Where are you going?!?!?"/p  
Jess turned around and smirked. "Out." His hand on the door, Jess turned around one last   
time to smirk before leaving the diner. And he was gone. /p  
"Damn kid," Luke fumed under his breath. The patrons in diner stared at Luke as he angrily   
adjusted his cap. "What are you looking at??!!" They all turned back at their food.bApril 2000, San Francisco, that same morning/p  
"Lorelai!!! Phone!" Lorelai swung around the counter and took the phone from Charlize.   
"Hello?" "Ms. Gilmore."/p  
Uhhhh... iJohnson alert/i Lorelai gave Charlize a look of annoyance and covered   
the mouthpiece. "I thought I told you to screen the phone calls??" She whispered to Charlize.   
The girl shrugged and looked apologetic. "Sorry."/p  
Lorelai sighed. "It's okay." Mrs. Johnson was rambling about something or another..../p  
"I just wanted to tell you that I absolutely LOVED how the party was run and you'll   
definitely be seeing me again.."/p  
What? Did she just hear correctly? "Oh, I'm so glad you loved it, Mrs. Johnson. After all,   
here at the Biltmore Hotel, we aim to please."/p  
"And that ice sculpture! Absolutely beautiful. It was definitely my favorite part of the   
decorations. I mean, I was reluctant at first, and a little miffed, I must add because   
the napkins were a slightly lighter shade of blue than I had wanted, but the ice sculpture   
was absolutely gorgeous..."/p  
Lorelai smiled at Charlize and mouthed, "She loved the ice sculpture."/p  
Charlize jumped up and down and clapped her hands./p  
"And I wanted to invite you and the ice sculpture artist to go to some party that Mr.   
Johnson got an invitation to," Mrs. Johnson continued. "Frederick and I were going to go   
but then we got tickets to go to Bermuda...."/p  
"Oh," Lorelai said. Party?/p  
"I believe it's some bash thrown by Vogue... Fashion.. something or another.. actually,   
I think it's the after party to an award show..," Mrs. Johnson continued./p  
"Oh my gosh," Lorelai said, her eyes widening as realization set in. "Thank you so much!"   
She waved an arm at Charlize. "That's great, I'd love to go."/p  
"Yes, and take the artist of the sculpture with you.. whoever he or she is, they deserve it."  
"Sure," Lorelai replied, nodding. /p  
"I'll have Mr. Johnson's secretary call you tomorrow with details."  
"Oh okay, thank you again."/p  
"All right, Ms. Gilmore, we'll speak again."/p  
"Goodbye!" Lorelai hung up and squealed. "Vogue!!"/p  
"Huh?" Charlize asked. /p  
Charlize gave her a look./p  
"Awards!!!!" Lorelai clapped her hands again. "Well, actually the after-party..  
but still! Oh my gosh. I have to go shopping!"/p  
"Shopping?" Charlize's eyes lit up. "Why?"/p  
"Oh my gosh, Charlize," Lorelai said. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted your friend's ice   
sculptures! I want him! I mean, I need his name! I want him to do ice sculptures   
for all my parties!"/p  
Charlize stopped jumping up and down. "Oh.. my friend?"/p  
"Yeah, plus, Mrs. Johnson invited him to the Vogue Fashion Awards afterparty!"/p  
"Vogue Fashion Awards?" Charlize's mouth dropped open. "Whoa, Mrs. Johnson's in on the in   
crowd..."/p  
"Well, duh, silly," Lorelai said, lightly swatting Charlize's arm. "Mr. Johnson is the   
CEO of Johnson & Johnson.."/p  
"I know, but the man makes cotton balls.. I didn't think he would get invited to that kind of   
stuff..," Charlize replied, shaking her head./p  
"Yeah, so about your friend.. unless, if he's a guy, he probably doesn't want to go to a   
fashion thing," Lorelai commented, thinking. "Hey, why don't you come with me instead?   
Do you think he'll mind?"/p  
Charlize shook her head vehemently. "Nah, he won't." Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to go!"/p  
"Great!" Lorelai quipped.bApril 2000, Star's Hollow, CT, that same morning/p  
Whatever Jess thought and shrugged. He really didn't care where they would send him this time.   
As long as he had some privacy, he would be able to stand it. But this stupid town.. /p  
everyone was in everyone else's business. /p  
Maybe if he could find one person to talk to, it would be liveable. But there wasn't anyone.  
He got bored easily. That's why he had pulled the fire alarms. And it was worth it Jess thought   
smugly and leaned against the brick wall in the alley. It was worth it to see Principal Dumbass  
flipping out.../p  
He couldn't help but wonder where Liz and Luke would decide to ship him off to. Maybe it would   
be somewhere a bit cooler than Star's Hole. But he doubted it. iBetter not get my hopes up./i  
If he had one thing from life, it was to not get your hopes up. 'Cause everything was a   
disappointment. /p  
He slipped his hands in his jacket pockets and felt something brush against his right hand.   
He pulled out a tattered letter.iDear Jess,/p  
You probably don't remember me. Your dad. I know I've never tried to contact you. I'll understand if you don't reply. All I'm asking for is a chance.   
I live in San Francisco now. Maybe you'd like to come here sometime. Give me a call when you want to./i  
He refolded the letter and pushed it deep into his pocket. San Francisco. /p  
The letter was always in the back of his mind, and Jess had been masticating on the thought of   
taking up his 'dad' on the offer. He could get the plane ticket and jet out of Star's Hollow.   
Who would know? He highly doubted that Liz had talked to dear ol' dad in ages. He could go to   
San Francisco, and find a job or something. He'd be home free. /p  
Jess smirked and started to walk out of the alley towards the pay phones.bApril 2000, Star's Hollow, CT, that same morning/p  
"Um.. can I speak to James Mariano?" Jess mumbled, leaning against the glass of the   
telephone booth./p  
"This is he," The voice answered./p  
"It's.. uh, Jess."/p  
"Yeah," Jess answered, rolling his eyes. iWhat other son do you have?/p  
"Hi, I was.. um.. wondering if your offer was still open."/p  
"Yeah, yeah, of course," James replied. "I'll send you a ticket."/p  
"Great," Jess replied, a bit too enthusiastically. "HOw long do you think it's gonna take?"/p  
James smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "Couple days. I'll call you. Do you have a number...?"/p  
"Yeah, yeah," Jess replied quickly and gave him the number on the pay phone. "I'm... uh.. only home from like   
3 to 5 though... I have.. um.. work..."/p  
"Oh okay, so that's like between 12 and 2 for me. I'll call you in a couple days, Jess. Thanks   
for calling," James replied./p  
"See ya then," Jess said./p 


	3. Vogue and kisses

**April 2001, San Fran, CA, 1 Week Later** Lorelai smoothed out her white gown and put on her teardrop pearl earrings. Smiling at herself in the mirror, Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked into the living room. "Ta-da!" She announced. Rory, munching on popcorn, turned away from the television. "Mom!" Rory gasped. "You look gorgeous!" Lorelai smiled. "Thanks." She held her bag with one hand and pulled her shoes on with another. Rory nodded and licked the butter off her fingers. "Have fun," Rory said ruefully. "You're so lucky!" Lorelai smiled goofily. "I'll sneak you some food." Rory grinned. "It'll get all moldy before you get home..." "I'll get you food anyways," Lorelai replied smiling. "You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?" "Mom, I'm sixteen and Sally lives right next door," Rory replied. "I'll be fine, it's only a weekend." "Right, right," Lorelai replied and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She went back into the bedroom to take off the dress and put on her 'road-trip' clothes. A honk from outside had Lorelai clumsily opening the door while trying to pull on her coat. "See ya, babe!" Lorelai ran down the stairs of her apartment building as fast as she could with her bags. "Charlize! Hey!" Lorelai said as she slipped into the little convertible. "Nice car," She commented. Charlize nodded. "My boyfriend's." "Nice boyfriend." Lorelai commented, looking approvingly at the leather interior. "Yeah, or I'm just really good at convincing him to let me borrow his car" Charlize replied and winked as she turned a corner. Lorelai giggled. "This is going to be sooo fun!!!" Charlize had a giddy smile on her face. Lorelai nodded. "And the food is going to be great!!" She smacked her lips. Charlize rolled her eyes. "You and food.." Lorelai turned to her and smiled proudly. "Just drive, Charlize..." ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, same night** Jess leaned on the counter and pretended to read his book. Kirk eyed him and his hand crept across the counter to grab more Equal. Jess grabbed Kirk's hand. "No more," He said, his eyes still on the book. "Drop it." Kirk hesitantly dropped the packets of Equal. "Why can't I have more?" "'Cuz Uncle Luke said not to take any more," Jess answered automatically. He put down his book. When had he started to listen to 'Uncle' Luke? "Hell, take as many as you want," Jess suddenly said and shrugged. He saw Luke walk down the stairs into the diner. "I'm going out," Jess said to his uncle and walked out of the diner before he could protest. ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, same night** Jess rubbed his sneaker against the worn wood of the bridge. He sighed and threw a rock into the slow water, causing a small splash. He had called James Mariano a week ago and still hadn't heard from him about the ticket. He almost felt bad about taking the ticket from James when he had no intention of coming to see him. But on the other hand, he felt that he deserved it. After all, James Mariano had ditched Liz and him when they needed him most. Jess closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back. The times when Liz couldn't pay the rent, when Jess had to go to the Father's Day breakfast by himself at school... Had James Mariano been there? Did he ever send a card? Or ever called? Jess thought back to the little boy who had asked Santa every year for his dad to come back. Then he stopped believing. Jess shook his head and looked up sky with another sigh. There were so many times when he had needed someone... ************************ **April 2001, Los Angeles, CA, same night** Lorelai stood next to the appetizer and desesrt tables and surveyed the scene before her. The beautiful women in gorgeous gowns.. the tall, handsome men escorting their dates into the ballroom... Lorelai smiled. It certainly was a glamorous life. And she was just a visitor to it all. Lorelai turned around. "Char-.." Charlize wasn't standing next to her anymore. Instead, in her place, stood a handsome dark-haired man. "Sorry," Lorelai quipped. "I thought you were someone else.." The man nodded. "No prob." He reached across the table for some hors d'oeuvres. "Of course, the person I thought you were is a woman," Lorelai continued to talk. She picked up a white chocolate truffle and popped it in her mouth. "But you didn't need to know that." "But now I do," The man replied. He smirked slightly. "Thanks," He replied sarcastically. Lorelai stepped back. _Whoa there_ She was just trying to make conversation, after all. _I don't get these Hollywoodies at all._ "Well, uh, sorry to interrupt your...uh..." She made pointing motions at his full plate. "Meal." "Snack," He replied and popped a cheese & pepper minishell into his mouth. "Well, I guess it's more of a meal.. but I didn't have a chance to have dinner after shooting and all." "Shooting?" Lorelai asked and grabbed another truffle. She let the sweet dark chocolate spread through her mouth. "Are you in the mafia?" She whispered to him. The man gawked at her and a slow, amused smile spread across his face. "No, actually, I'm a director," he replied rather smugly. Lorelai smiled slightly at his cocky attitude. "Well, that was my next guess." The man nodded. "I'm sure it was." She bit into on a chocolate covered strawberry. "What have you directed?" "Mostly t.v. stuff," He answered. He didn't continue, so Lorelai assumed that he didn't want to go into it further. "I see.." She cleared her throat. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore." She smiled at him. Cocky or not, it wouldn't hurt to know a t.v. director. It was pretty cool. He took the hand she offered him. "James Mariano." ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, same night** Luke wiped the counter one last time before looking out onto the dark street. _Where is this kid?_ Frowning, he threw the dishrag down on the counter and walked out of the diner. ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, same night** Jess shifted his weight and cradled the phone against his ear. _Come on, come on..._ He willed someone to pick up the phone. ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, same night** Luke saw a dark figure next to the pay phone across the street. _Jess?_ ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, same night** "What are you doing?" Startled, Jess dropped the phone. It was Luke. "What?" "What are you doing?" Luke folded his arms and glared at him. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Jess asked cockily. "I'm _making_ a phone call." "To whom?" Jess shrugged. "Someone you don't know." He picked up the swinging phone and put it back down on the receiver. Jess walked around Luke and started back towards the diner. "Don't just walk away from me!" Luke shouted across the circle. "I don't have to answer to you!" Jess yelled back and opened the door of the diner. He walked in and let the door shut behind him. Luke angrily rubbed his eyes with a closed fist and wondered he should do with this kid. ************************ **April 2001, Los Angeles, CA, same night** "I take it that this isn't really your scene," Lorelai commented as James untied his tie and stuffed it in his pocket. "Not really," James answered. He threw his empty plate into the trash and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want to come, but supposedly, I'm expected to come." Lorelai nodded. "Well.." She tried to think of something else to say, but for the first time in her life, she was speechless. "Uh.. so.. I hear Nicole Kidman is.. really .. tall." She stopped a second and frowned. "James!" A man waved him over into the crowd. "Great," James muttered. "The faster we get this over, the better." Lorelai frowned at his retreating back. Whoever this guy was, she didn't like his attitude. When it seemed that no one was looking, Lorelai sneaked a couple of mini-shells and chocolate truffles into her bag. "Smooth move," He commented, looking sideways at her shoveling maneuver. _Damn you, I thought you were gone.._ She frowned. "Hey, man, you were using the same mechanism except into your mouth." He smirked. "At least I'm not taking home any souvenirs." "Eat another truffle and keep your mouth shut," Lorelai barked. "It's for.. charity.." He rolled his eyes. "Women like you annoy me." "Women like you annoy _me_," Lorelai replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Ha!" He smirked. "Good going, name calling. That's always good." "What do you prefer?" Lorelai shot back. "Fist-fighting?" "Hm..," James replied. She didn't give him a chance to reply. "You know, if we were outside, I would bop you on the head, you horseradish breathing jerkface nimcompoop." He was ruining what could be one of the coolest experiences of her life! Lorelai wagged a finger at him. She didn't care that he was.. okay, a little cute.. but he was a jerk. "James!" The voice made her turn around. Kim Cattrall. Lorelai Gilmore was not one to gush and get all hyper when she saw a celebrity. "Oh my gosh! You're Kim Cattrall!" She gushed. Ms. Cattrall smiled. "Yes I am." She turned away from Lorelai and turned towards James. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" "As a matter of fact..," Lorelai started. "You're not," James replied and smiled broadly. "How are you, Kim?" "Great," She replied. "And you are..?" "Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai replied and shook the hand she offered. "You know, James is one of the best directors in the business today," Kim said, smiling broadly. "He's not yet Spielberg, but I'm telling you, he's in the running." Lorelai forced a smile. "Really? How nice.." James smirked at her, his hands in tight fists in his pockets. "Well, I'll just let you two talk," Kim said and waved as she walked away. "Oh my gosh, you're Kim Cattrall!" James mimicked Lorelai as Kim was lost from their view. "Ew, shut up!" Lorelai said angrily. "Whatever," James said, his face in a permanant smirk. "To be honest with you, I don't like you wanna-be actress types. You think if you sleep with me, I'll get you a job?" Lorelai was completely taken back. "I didn't even _KNOW_ you were a director. And for your information, I don't need a job. I'm not an actress. I own Biltmore Hotel in San Francisco. And I would die before sleeping with you." With that, she stomped away. ************************ **April 2001, Los Angeles, CA, same night** Outside, the cool LA night air swirled around her. She angrily stomped across the concrete, wishing it was his head, and not just a mixture of tiny rocks and sand. "Hey, wait!" She ignored him, her heels making little clicking sounds against the concrete. "Hey!" She couldn't believe him. He had been such a jerk to her. He had _ruined_ a night that she felt should have been full of glamor and excitement. Now she was just incredibly angry and annoyed that someone would accuse her of her being manipulative. She clenched her fists angrily and swiveled on her heel. "Leave me alone, I never want to talk to you again," Lorelai snapped. She turned around, just as he grabbed her arms. _Why were his lips against hers?!_ Warning signs went off in her head, but she ignored them and let herself be kissed... ************************ **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, the next morning** Jess crawled out of his bed just as the early morning sunshine peeked through the thin curtains. Morning. He stuck his head in between the cold glass pane and the curtains. The sunshine made the dewy grass glitter. _Picturesque.._ Jess through dryly. He softly tiptoed away from the window and went back into his small room. Silently, Jess pulled on a pair of jeans and a worn teeshirt before sneaking out the front door. ******************** **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, the same morning** One ring. Two. Three. Frustrated, Jess slammed the phone down on the receiver. It had been two weeks since he had last talked to James. And no answer. It was just like his father to forget about him. _Great.._ Jess thought and scowled. How was he going to get out of this god forsaken town now? ******************** **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT, a little later..** Luke opened his eyes and squinted as the sunshine hit him in the eyes. _Ugh.._ He thought and rubbed his eyes. He threw off the covers but didn't get out of bed. Luke slowly turned his head to look at the alarm clock. Six thirty AM blinked on the clock, taunting him to get out of bed. Groaning, Luke rolled out of bed and sat at the edge. He sighed deeply. Luke couldn't remember what had induced him to take on his nephew. Everyone in town hated the kid. They thought he was a troublemaker. Heck, he thought the kid was a troublemaker. Luke remembered a time when everyone had been excited to hear that his nephew was coming to visit. Now all they ever said about him was how he had stolen the baseball team's practice balls or how he had feigned a murder in front of Taylor's grocery. Luke shook his head. Maybe this was all his fault. Maybe.. he was being a bad... dare he say it?.. parent. It was time to show Jess who was boss. Luke straightened his shoulders. He couldn't give up on the kid, not like Liz had. Maybe what the kid needed was someone to straighten him out and give him another chance. Nodding to himself, Luke stood up and started towards Jess's room. Opening the door, Luke walked in and said, "Je-.." He was gone. ******************** **April 2001, Star's Hollow, CT** Jess leaned against the pay phone, clutching the wrinkled letter in his hand. _It was a sham._ Jess thought angrily. It was just like when he was younger and he had asked Santa over and over for his dad. And nothing came out of it. He angrily threw the letter on the ground and started to walk away. The sound of the ringing pay phone caught his attention. Jess jerked around and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" A groggy voice asked. "Uh.. who's this?" Jess said hesitantly. "Jess?" "Yeah.." "It's your dad," James said and yawned. "I thought it was you. I saw the number on my caller ID and it was said out of town.." "Oh." Jess shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I haven't called back. I've been busy with work and all." _It's always about you, isn't it, James?_ Jess thought wryly. "Anyways, I ordered the ticket." "Oh." "There was a bit of waiting list, actually... the plane takes off from JFK airport on the 27th of May. Just tell the lady at the counter your name. I put the ticket in your name so you can access it that way. The flight's at 9 AM, so you should arrive here at 10 AM Pacific time. I'll pick you up at San Francisco Airport." "Oh okay." Jess cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "Thanks a lot." _Damn, I forgot that he thinks I'm in New York.._ "No problem," James replied and turned over in his bed. "And Jess?" "Yeah?" "Don't call so early in the morning, k, kid?" James asked and yawned. "You do remember that there's a time difference, right?" _Oh, stupid_ Jess thought and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. _There's a three hour difference._ "Sorry about that," Jess said, embarrassed. James smiled to himself. "It's okay. So I'll see you on the 27th then." "Yeah, thanks a lot." "Bye, Jess. I really look forward to seeing you." "Bye." Jess hung up the phone, his dad's last statement ringing in his ears. _I really look forward to seeing you, I really look forward to seeing you, I really look forward to seeing you..._ ******************** **April 2001, Los Angeles, CA, 3 AM** James Mariano turned over in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the little white paper sitting on his nightstand next to his alarm clock. The blinking numbers cast a green glow on the paper. He picked up the paper and fingered it. _Lorelai Gilmore, (415) XXX-XXXX_ He fell back on the bed and looked at the paper, thinking back to the night before. _"Is this how you apologize to everyone?" She asked him.   
He smiled. "No, just the men," He replied, smirking.   
"Ha!" She said, but this time she laughed. The sun had started to set.   
"I'm really sorry," He said, abashed. "About the whole sleeping with me thing.. it's just.. it happens sort of a lot.."  
She nodded. "I guess it would, in this business."  
He nodded slowly and leaned back on the hood of his car.   
"It's beautiful..," She breathed, looking over Los Angeles in the fading dusk. They were both standing against his car next to the infamous "HOLLYWOOD" sign, looking over the city.   
"Yeah, it is," He replied. He turned to her. "Can I kiss you again?"   
She smiled slightly as he leaned into her..._ ******************** **April 2001, Los Angeles, CA, hours later..** "I can't believe you ran off with that guy!" Charlize exclaimed as she threw her clothes into her suitcase. "I know, I know," Lorelai replied and sighed. "I mean, I can't even remember agreeing to get into his car.. and suddenly we were standing at that sign and he was kissing me.. it was just.." She threw her hands in the air. "I'm probably never going to see him again." "Do you have his number?" Charlize asked. "No," Lorelai replied. "But he has mine." She shrugged. "He probably gets like ten numbers a night.. I doubt he'll call." She closed her suitcase and hauled it off the bed. ******************** 


End file.
